The Perfect Date
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Hermione and Harry have a perfect date....


The Perfect Date

I don't own Harry Potter in any way!

I have always liked Harry, since the day we met back in first year. We went through everything together from first to 6th. Now we are in our 7th year and everything is changed with Dumbledore gone, but we got through it and I talked Harry into coming back to Hogwarts this year. I made Head Girl and well Ernie made Head Boy but that's ok because me and him are good friends and can talk about just about anything with in reason.

Well I never knew Harry's true feelings for me and well he had dated Ginny last year and while that was going on I felt like crawling into a corner and just not feeling anything. I acted like it didn't hurt me at all because I wanted Ginny to be happy because she was dating her longtime crush and well after everything that has happened to her she deserved to be happy. Well anyways I knew that Ron liked me and well he asked me out during the summer and I ended up telling him no because well I just don't like him like that because he is more like a brother to me.

It wasn't until a few weeks into our 7th year was when I thought that I was dreaming because Harry came up and well my heart started beating really fast and I couldn't breathe properly and he said to me "Hermione I was wondering if you would want to go out with me on a date" I replied back to him as best as I could "yes Harry I would love to go with you." Then he said that the place we were going to was formal and well that I should dress nice like I always did whenever the chance came up.

So I decided to go shopping and well I found the perfect dress and well it was dark blue with a light blue wrap because I don't want to look too different so when Harry sees me he will think I look just a little more pretty and I know that it sounds bad that I am getting dressed up for a guy and well I only did that once and that was in 4th year. So I am really excited because I will be on a date with Harry and well I know that he must have gone on dates with Ginny but well that was over a year ago and well I know that she was hurt after he broke up with her but I know that she is back with Dean Thomas and very happy I guess all they needed was a break from each other because you never see one without the other unless Ginny is in the library with me studying for her schoolwork. She is just like me now because I told her that she should work harder than ever because this year for her is the hardest besides 5th year.

Well the week passed really slowly but at least Harry and I had the same classes but 1 and well that's because I wanted something that I could do just because I love to study really hard. But then before I knew it was getting close to the day of my perfect date with Harry (well as perfect as a date could ever go) I decided that I should ask some of the girls who were in my house for some hair tips because I never could do those spells on my own and I didn't want to have to do it the muggle way and that way it would give me more time to work on my make up and my dress so that way I could be ready for when Harry came and got me on Saturday we decided on that because well he has Quidditch practice on Friday and didn't want to worry about not doing his homework and he told me that gave me time to work on my homework, and I find that sweet that he is worried that I would forget to do my homework.

When I got back to the Head common room I was shocked to find Harry there sitting on one of the couches and it looked like he was waiting for me and well I knew it wasn't the day of our date because well it was only Thursday and I thought that he had Quidditch practice because well he has practice almost everyday.

"Harry what are you doing here I thought that you had practice today and tomorrow" "Oh I decided that I would rather spend tonight with you because well I haven't seen you outside of classes since well Sunday and I decided that we should hang out before the date that way it wont be so weird when we are seen together." "Oh well ok we could go down by the lake and just sit and talk or something like that."

After that we walked out of the Head common room and went down to the beech tree by the lake and well we talked and before I knew it he had his arm around me and well it felt so right. After a few more minutes we decided that it was time for us to go because we had to get to dinner in the Great Hall and then we both had to study because our NEWTs were coming up soon and well Harry knew that I would need to study so that I would be able to do really good on my exams.

Before I knew it the big day was ahead of me because well when I woke up on Saturday I was kind of scared that Harry wouldn't think I looked good enough for him but then after a little while of relaxing and reading I started to relax and know that everything was going to be ok because Harry has known me forever and well he knows that I don't need to look perfect for him because he has been my friend for 6 years and well he has seen me at my worst so many times that I can't even count.

After I took shower and washed my hair and then used a few of the spells that the Patil twins said would be best for my hair I set to work getting my dress on and my make up done the way my mom showed me when I turned 15 because she said that I should learn how to put make up on and not just use a spell because she told me it will look better done the right way by hand and how she knew that I will never know because I didn't ask her.

After a while I was putting the finishing touches on my hair when there was a knock on my door and to my surprise I found Harry at my door and well by the look on his face I must have looked amazing because well Harry looked like he was in shock and then at last he said "Hermione you look really pretty tonight" and I decided to respond to his statement with a smile and well I started to blush but well Harry didn't notice because he was busy trying to decide if he wanted to hold my hand or not but then we decided to just walk next to each other because we were not sure what was right for us yet because we were not a couple yet well not until the end of the night and that would tell us if we could date and still be friends and have each others backs like we always have.

We got to go to the new place in Hogsmead and well it was a really fancy place to be and from what I could tell you had to be really rich to be there and you saw different styles of dress from dress robes to fancy muggle clothes like what I was wearing and Harry was wearing a really nice looking suit with a smart looking blue tie and the shade of blue matched almost perfect with the color of my dress.

Once we got to our seat they started playing some really pretty music and some people got up and started to dance with their partner. I could hear the music to a song by Stacie Orrico and well you may think that because she is a muggle that she wouldn't have a chance but she is really popular here because of her lyrics. At first I thought that Harry would want to dance but well he led me all the way to our table and didn't even ask if I wanted to dance but then again I kind of knew that he wouldn't want to dance because I have a feeling that he doesn't dance or doesn't really know how. I then decided to ask Harry to dance and well he decided to go because well I really wanted to dance. As we were dancing Harry looked like he was going to kiss me but then he didn't I guess he didn't want to in front of a bunch of people or something, when the song was over we went back to our table and I ordered a salad and Harry ordered the same thing and I guess he wasn't that hungry or he just didn't know what else to order.

Dinner was really silent and I don't know why because normally at dinner in the Great Hall he is always talking and I guess he was waiting for me to say something or he just wanted to have a silent dinner for once. When we were done Harry paid for our food and we went for a walk under the stars like a real couple would because it was the romantic thing to do because of what was going on around us, we were holding hands and then he kissed me under the stars and well I just melted because I was in shock and I wasn't really sure what to do but then I kissed him back and well I thought it was really romantic and I felt like I was in love and well here I was kissing my best friend Harry Potter and I guess it was good because Harry seemed to like it a lot.

After that we walked hand in hand up to the castle together holding hands and when we got to the heads common room painting he kissed me goodnight and asked me "Hermione would you be my girlfriend?" and well I said "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Harry!" and then we kissed again and decided to see each other tomorrow if we could and I walked into the heads common room with a smile on my face.

Now that was the best date more like the most perfect date I have been on and well few days before so now I can find out what its like to date Harry Potter.

Authors Note: There is a new story for you to enjoy and look for updates for Lily's Diary and Hermione's Diary coming soon!


End file.
